Large construction projects often require a variety of construction assets that perform various tasks. Some construction projects are spread over a large area and involve many different assets, most of which require fuel to operate. Due in part to the large area and remote locations of many of the assets, managing the productivity, maintenance, fueling, and security of the assets is often difficult.